Remember To Breathe
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: No se quién era ese chico, ni qué me veia. Menos entiendo por qué YO no podia dejar de verlo. Por qué mi cabeza giro sola para ir mi mirada al encuentro de la suya? Quién o qué es él? Y yo... quién soy? Cual es mi objetivo en todo esto?[SasuSaku]
1. Un encuentro inevitable

_Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece... Esta historia es escrita por entretenimiento._

_Hola gente linda! ) como estan?? bien XD la verdad esta historia es inventada(con personajes inventados mios xP(o sea... no es un Fan Fic originalmente xD). ) pero decidi subirla en FF... como fic de Naruto porque pienso que Sasuke se adapta bien al personaje del chico... ... como sea... espero les guste la Historia!! )..._

_Es una historia de ficcion... P a ver si adivinan de que tipo de historia se trata!! jajaja aunque creo que ya en el proximo cap van a sacarlo rapido!!_

_Sin mas! los dejo con la historia!! disfrutenla! ) _

**Remember to Breathe**

Un encuentro inevitable

**No comprendía aquellas extrañas tradiciones de mi familia. Desde pequeños entrenábamos, del amanecer al crepúsculo. Era solo entrenar. Nos desvivíamos para ser mas fuertes, pero nunca entendí bien por qué. "Solo deben fortalecerse para estar listos para el futuro" era lo que decía mi padre, cada vez que pedía una explicación lógica, pero... Eso evadía mis escasos requisitos.**

**¿Qué razón de ser tenía tanta disciplina¿Por qué me volvía más fuerte contra mi voluntad? No tenía motivo para ello, no valía la pena. Los enemigos invisibles de mis progenitores eran la razón por la que despertaba junto con el salir del sol.**

**No podía llevar una vida de adolescente normal. Era... no lo sé, no es algo que pueda explicarse. Pero no era capaz de tener lo que las chicas de mi edad poseían.**

**No era que esas cosas que me perdía fueran importantes. Cualquiera puede verlo como una tontería(incluso yo ahora lo hago). Pero, para mi, no. Lo veía como un impedimento a la libertad con la que soñaba. Me sentía sofocada, atrapada y sin salida.**

**Desde pequeña había sido mirar a los demás. Yo siempre intentando perfeccionarme, mientras ellos se divertían. No era justo.**

**Siempre me había educado con profesores particulares, por lo que me sorprendió cuando mi padre decidió que empezaría a ir al instituto.**

-Es ridículo.- **Me quejé en cuanto se me dio la noticia.**

-Sakura, irás a la secundaria.-** Decidió mi antecesor. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? No tenía libertad. No contaba mi opinión respecto al asunto.**

**Es irónico. Siempre me quejé de que quería ser como las demás, pero cuando me decían que podría asistir a una escuela normal, con gente de mi edad, no lo deseaba. Odio admitirlo, pero, tenía miedo.**

-Empezarás el próximo lunes.- **Culminó mi padre levantándose del sillón de cuero en el que se encontraba con anterioridad.** –Tu uniforme se encuentra en tu habitación y tu madre ya preparo tus cosas- **Me comentaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, con el sigilo de un tigre a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Admiraba a mi progenitor. Aceptaba sus decisiones sin chistar, puesto que quería ser como él. Tan fuerte y valiente.**

**Qué contradictoria soy¿No lo creen? Demasiado. Decía detestar a mi padre, pero también lo admiraba. ¿Es posible aquello, detestar y adorar a una persona al mismo tiempo?**

**Me sentía identificada con mi ascendiente, Andrew su nombre, haciendo honor a su significado siempre. Él continuamente fue valiente y fuerte. Admiraba aquella fortaleza, de la cual no podía descubrir donde surgía. Esa necesidad de proteger.**

**¿Mi madre? Bueno, siempre busque alguna conexión con ella, pero no sentía aquel lazo que me unía a mi padre. Mi hermana menor, es muy apegada a ella. Aunque es fuerte como mi padre, ella siempre pareció mas frágil y delicada. Dianthe es su nombre.**

**Cassandra, mi hermana menor, como indica su nombre, ella es mi condena. Es una maldita pesadilla. Ella tiene todo lo que yo deseé. Ella es quien puede llevar una vida como una persona normal, mientras yo entreno. Ella me sigue durante las mañanas los fines de semana. "Te admiro Sakura, tan fuerte siempre." Odio que diga eso como excusa, cada vez que se me acerca a entrenar, como si me gozara de su libertad.**

**Como sea. Luego de mi pequeño intercambio de palabras con mi progenitor, subí a mi habitación. Allí, mi hermana miraba mi uniforme con recelo. ¡Cuánto odiaba que me invadiera!**

-Largo.- **Murmuré por lo bajo mirándola con desdén. Cassandra levanto su mirada azulina, heredada de mi madre, y sonrió.**

-Seremos compañeras de colegio- **Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.**

-Genial, tendré que simular que te no conozco.- **Respondí y sonreí satisfecha al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad. La había fastidiado.**

**El lunes llegó rápidamente, como si alguien lo hubiese llamado. Suspiré fastidiada al escuchar el radio-despertador hablar del tiempo. Extendí la mano y lo apague para mirar la hora, 5:30 AM. Me puse de pié y caminé hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas y así poder contemplar el exterior. El invierno era mi estación preferida, por el contrario a mi hermanita que adoraba el verano.**

**El cielo estaba cubierto. Por lo poco que había oído en mi despertador, en la noche nevaría. Bajé la mirada al jardín y vi a mi progenitor entrenar. Zarandeaba una Katana con facilidad.**

**Tomé aire y mire el uniforme que había acomodado prolijamente sobre la silla de mi escritorio, para luego tomar una toalla e ir a ducharme. Disfrutaba de aquel pequeño momento que era solo mío. Sentir las gotas tibias golpear mi cuerpo, para luego escurrirse llevándose toda la tensión, dispersando mi mente. Era relajante.**

**Tras asearme volví a mi habitación y me cambié, para después acomodar mi melena color rosado en una coleta baja. Miré mis ojos verdes que ahora detonaban un brillo gris apagado, tomé la mochila con mis nuevas cosas para el ámbito escolar, y bajé para beber mi típico jugo de naranja.**

**A las 6:30 fue cuando Cassandra bajó para atormentarme con su sola presencia. No es que odiaba a mi hermana, la quería, y quiero, pero tan lejos de mí como fuera posible.**

-¡¡Sakura¡Hoy es tu gran día!- **Me gritó eufórica, cómo si no pudiera oírla. Debería cortarle la garganta.**

**Tras que ella tomase el desayuno, nos despedimos de mis padres en la puerta y caminamos hacia la institución en la que solo nos topábamos con alumnos con expresión pesimista. Cómo si los enviaran a prisión. ¡Jah! No tenían idea de lo que era ser preso. De hecho, pienso que un prisionero de la policía habría gozado de más libertad que yo.**

**Suspiré y mire a mi alrededor, para luego caminar hacia la recepción del edificio donde una mujer regordeta me miraba con curiosidad.**

-Soy Sakura Haruno.- **Informé de manera pausada, temiendo que esa mujer rechoncha, de baja estatura, no alcanzara a entender mis palabras, puesto que, a juzgar por sus arrugas, sus lentes y su cabello canoso, se trataba de una mujer de edad.**

-Haruno.- **Repitió después de mi la mujer, para luego buscar en un fichero.** –¿Tiene algún parentesco con Cassandra Haruno?- **Me preguntó con una dulzura que me hizo sentir tranquilidad a pesar de que nombraba a la persona que me crispaba los nervios.**

-Es mi hermana menor.- **Respondí con pesar, soltando un suspiro, cosa que hizo reír a la ancianita.**

**Fijó su mirada experta en mí y sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña, para luego acercarme un papel con el numero de mi casillero y su código, otro con la dirección de mi curso y el horario de mis materias.**

-Los libros también puede conseguirlos aquí, señorita Haruno.-** Me comentó con tranquilidad, a lo que asentí y agradecí, para después abandonar aquel sitio.**

**Recorrí los pasillos ignorando las miradas curiosas de aquellos desconocidos, mirando el horario. Tras conocer el pequeño armario donde guardaría mis libros, me encaminé hacia el curso el cual era un caótico desastre.**

**Las jóvenes se sentaban sobre las mesas mientras conversaban entre ellas o con los chicos, quienes observaban sus piernas con lujuria.**

**Era un mar de hormonas que parecían esparcirse por el aire.**

**Recorrí el lugar con la mirada buscando un sitio vacío. Al encontrarlo, me acomode y mire al frente callada intentando permanecer absorta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, en vano. Siempre me habían criado para vivir alerta, como si fuera a recibir un cuchillo desde mis espaldas.**

**Rápidamente, el murmullo se apagó y escuché un suspiro general por parte de mis nuevas compañeras, mientras los chicos maldecían por lo bajo. Miraban algo en la puerta.** _-¡BAH¿Qué mas da? No es de mi incumbencia-_**Pensé, pero hubo algo. Una fuerza superior, que no sabía de donde provenía, me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada del salón.**

**Allí, un joven de tez blanca como la nieve, con cabello azabache y ojos color azul, recorría el curso con la mirada, para luego concentrarse en mí.** _-¿Qué me ve?- _**Me pregunte para mis adentros molesta, sosteniéndole la mirada. El parloteo de mis nuevas, y acaloradas, compañeras se cayó al mismo tiempo que los murmullos molestos de los jóvenes irritados, que ahora miraban curiosos mi combate de miradas con aquel extraño. Cuando el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso para los demás, fue que entró el profesor para dar inicio a la clase, la cual no dio comienzo, hasta que me hizo dar una pobre presentación de mi misma. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.**

**La clase, transcurrió rápidamente. En cuanto sonó el timbre, todos se pusieron de pie y acomodaron sus cosas para salir. En cuanto me levanté, sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro, por lo que me giré rápidamente. Una de mis compañeras me miraba sobresaltada. Al parecer la había asustado.**

-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?- **Me preguntó mirándome con molestia, como si yo le hubiera robado algo.**

-¿Sasuke que?- **Suspiré resignada y la miré fijo. **–No se de quien me hablas.- **Culminé con calma. ¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme así?**

-El chico de antes... No lo mires ¿Bien? Es mío.-** Agregó de manera amenazadora, cosa que me hizo reír.**

**Ni que ese chico fuera a interesarme. Da igual su bello andar o su cabello corto negro como la noche, o su expresiva y hermosa mirada color azul mar profundo, o su caminar grácil y sereno. No era que lo hubiera visto demasiado. Cualquier ser con ojos se da cuenta¿No?**

**¡Bah¿Qué mas da? No me interesa... creo.**

* * *

**N/A:** holaz!! jojojo xD bueno... no vi mucho Naruto como para saber de los personajes XD 

No sean malosos y dejenme reviews!! )

**_MaeryxPunkgirl_**


	2. El destino es una cruel reunión

**Remember to Breathe**  


El destino es una cruel reunión

**Lunes, el comienzo de la semana. Día en el que vuelvo a ese colegio repleto de alumnos estúpidos que no hacen mas que quejarse. Pero tengo que ir, debo actuar como ellos. Que molesto. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Soy superior a esos idiotas.**

**Miré la hora, para prontamente ducharme y cambiarme. Inhale y seguí mi rumbo hacia la salida de la casa. Todavía era muy temprano, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta antes de ir al instituto.**

**Tras mi pequeño paseo, subí en mi motocicleta y la encendí para luego dirigirme, a toda velocidad, hacia el establecimiento escolar. Adoraba esa sensación de velocidad. Percibir el viento golpear mi rostro y sacudir violentamente mi negra cabellera.**

**Estacioné con calma en el aparcamiento del edificio y miré a mis 'colegas'. Me quedé estático un momento al sentir algo extraño. Podía, claramente, percibir una amenaza. **_–Mph, ridículo.-_** Pensé sonriendo levemente divertido ante mi absurda y vana reacción suspicaz.**

**Entré con calma en el colegio y caminé por los pasillos.**

**Solté un suspiro de molestia cuando escuchaba a las chicas llamarme, usando un tono de voz completamente empalagoso, con cada paso que daba para dirigirme a mi curso.**

**Al llegar a la puerta, aquella sensación de desconfianza me invadió de nuevo. Había algo extraño. Esto no lo había percibido antes.**

**Abrí la puerta del curso y recorrí el lugar con la vista, ignorando los comentarios de mis 'camaradas', buscando aquello que emanaba ese aura que me resultaba zozobrante, amenazadora.**

**Entonces, la vi.**

**Una chica de cabello... rosa? y ojos verdes, inquietantes, me devolvía la mirada en silencio. Era ella, estaba seguro. Pero¿Qué clase de amenaza podría significar una chiquilla como esa¿Por qué me sentía de repente así, perseguido¿Qué es lo que tenía esa joven de particular? No parecía especial. Igual de insulsa y vacía que mis demás compañeras. Pero había algo diferente en su persona. Algo que me crispaba los nervios, que me inquietaba.**

**A pesar de la distancia, podía percibir el suave aroma que desprendía. Cerezos. Inspiré percibiendo aquella fragancia que resaltaba entre todos los olores fuertes, que lo opacaban con levedad, y me encaminé hacia mi asiento.**

**La clase transcurrió en su manera habitual, con excepción de que aquella chica se presentó. Haruno Sakura. Su voz sonaba suave como una canción de cuna, pero no carecía de fuerza y firmeza, como el rugido de un león. Una vez terminó con su pequeña presentación, volvió a su asiento observándome de reojo. Podía advertir su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Me estaba examinando.**

**¡Qué muchachita tan curiosa!**

**Miré el reloj sobre la pizarra con pesadez. Tres, dos, uno... Sonó el timbre del recreo.**

-¡Bien! Quiero que lean 3 capítulos de la novela para la próxima clase...-** Balbuceaba el profesor de literatura. Un hombre bajito, calvo y con anteojos, pero nadie le prestó atención.**

**Bajé la mirada hacia el libro que descansaba entre mis codos, posados sobre el pupitre, y reí con pesadez. Una historia de vampiros. Que libro tan tonto.**

**Solté un extenso suspiro. Me puse de pie con calma y salí del curso metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.**

**Cuando atravesé la puerta, pude escuchar a una de mis compañeras dirigirse a la chica nueva.**

-¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?- **Inquirió saber con clara molestia en la voz. **

-¿Sasuke que?- **Respondió ella con tranquilidad. **–No se de quien me hablas.- **Agregó.**

-El chico de antes... No lo mires ¿Bien? Es mío.- **Respondió de manera amenazadora. Finalmente, escuche a la chica nueva reírse divertida.**

**Su risa sonaba como un coro de ángeles entonando una hermosa melodía. ¡Qué ventajoso resultaba tener los sentidos tan agudos, como yo los poseía! Sonreí para mis adentros, también divertido. Todo aquello sería interesante.**

**Me encaminé con calma hacia el jardín, para luego sentarme apartado, a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Ya mas tranquilo, me dispuse a meditar.**

**¿Por qué me resultaba una amenaza esa chica¿Y por qué me atraía a ella, como un oso es atraído por un poco de miel?**

**Cerré los ojos pensativo. Era extraño. Se veía como una chica normal, pero algo me hacia distinguirla. Por alguna extraña razón no conseguía ubicarla en la misma bolsa que a los demás.**

**Ella tenía algo diferente, pero no entendía qué. No lograba encontrar una respuesta coherente a mis interrogantes. ¿Por qué me parecía, Haruno Sakura, especial¿Por qué? No tengo idea¡Maldita sea! Pero iba a averiguarlo. Descifraría el misterio que implicaba esta muchachita aunque se me fuera la existencia en ello.**

**Tomé aire para intentar calmarme. Agudicé mis sentidos y controlé todo lo que ocurría en el patio del instituto.**

**Sin forzar mucho los oídos lograba escucharla todavía. Me parecía una amenaza pero, a la vez, me gustaba. Qué chica tan interesante.**

**Vaya pasada tuvo el destino esta vez. Pero pienso aprovecharla. Será divertido.**

* * *

**N/A: ** Bueno!! ) Acui les traigo el 2do capitulo de mi historia ... pudieron sacar de que va a ser?? jajaja no? (H) mejor...

BUENO!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! no sean malas personas!! suerte!


	3. Un alma congelada

**Remember to breathe**

Un alma congelada

**Escuchaba con cansancio al profesor de literatura hablar sobre la novela que leíamos. Doy un lento parpadeo, para luego fijar mi vista en el reloj sobre la pizarra. **

**Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Timbre. Si, al fin era el horario de salida.**

**Viernes. Todos se veían jubilosos gracias a que era este día de la semana, puesto que salían animados conversando sobre lo que harían durante sus días libres. Para mi, significaba volver a mi prisión.**

**Solté un extenso suspiro y miré en la dirección que debía tomar para regresar a casa, mi reclusorio.**

**Di un paso al frente, para luego seguirlo con otro y, así, adoptar un andar sigiloso en dirección a mi hogar. No me gustaba, ni gusta, llamar la atención. Rogué para mis adentros porque mi condena no me persiguiera a casa, que fuera sola. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para que me distrajera.**

**Inhalé y exhalé el aire de mis pulmones, para luego fijar mi verde mirada en el cielo, ahora despejado, intentando ordenar los pensamientos en mi cabeza.**

**El primero y principal era ese chico... Sasuke Uchiha.**

**¿Por qué me veía así, con esa mirada calculadora, como si me examinara¿Acaso yo era un simio del que se puede observar algún comportamiento extraño¿Qué es lo que buscaba fijándose así en mi?**

**El simple hecho de que me notara, me traía 'problemas'. Mis compañeras de curso intentaron varias veces sabotearme, por así decirlo, pero nunca les resulto. Claro, yo soy mas lista, preparada y astuta que cualquiera de ellas. Son unas tontas, siempre fallan. Pero no las culpo, no parecían lo bastante maduras y, a parte de eso, yo estaba por sobre ellas, yo siempre estaba un paso delante de ellas. ¿O debería decir... unos cuantos?**

**Como sea, sus 'bromas' no funcionaban, porque no podían tomarme desprevenida. Yo vivía, vivo en estado de alerta. ¿Por qué? Porque para eso fui criada.**

**Pero... ¿Por qué exactamente?**

**Durante los dieciséis años de mi existencia, nunca me lo había reformulado. Es más, estando rodeada de esos árboles, opacada por esa tela viscosa verde que ocultaba el único color marrón del lugar, aquel olor floral que no deja de provocarme dolor de cabeza, incluso ahora, y las calles de rocas que no dejan de molestarme. Recién en ese instante podía preguntármelo.**

_**¿Por qué?**_

**¿Por qué es tan diferente¿Por qué?**

**¿Qué es este lugar?**

**¿Quiénes son esas personas?**

**¿Por qué tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, tanta armonía, tanta... felicidad?**

**¿Por qué tantos años de prisión?**

**¿Por qué son todos tan... despreocupados¿Por qué nadie está alerta?**

**¿Qué **_**ES**_** este lugar?**

**Era tan insoportable mi realidad.**

**Di un extenso suspiro de cansancio y miré hacia el frente mientras caminaba. Podía percibir cada sensación a medida que avanzaba. El aroma del césped y la tierra húmedos, por la lluvia de la noche anterior y aquella mañana. Era capaz de percibir la fragancia de las flores, e incluso, hasta podía distinguirlas: jazmines, rosas, narcisos, tulipanes. ¿Sería eso efecto congénito de mi constante estado de alarma¿Por qué era yo así?**

_**¿Por qué?**_

**- - - - -**

**Sin que me diera cuenta, el fin de semana había llegado a su fin, por lo que podía salir de mi encierro, para ir al instituto.**

**Cuando llegué, me acomodé en mi sitio y miré por la ventana. Las preguntas no dejaban de revolotear en mi cabeza. Mi mente era un torbellino de incógnitas sin resolver. ¿Cómo podría detenerlo¿Hablando con mis padres? No, ellos no responderían. ¿Qué debía hacer para saciar esta repentina sed de conocimiento por saber la verdad oculta detrás de... mi¿Estaba yo mal con mi estilo de vida? Era extraño ver a los demás vivir como lo hacían. Aquella despreocupación por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, esa falta de apreciación a las cosas que los rodeaban¿o era yo la extraña que les daba demasiada atención? Necesitaba saberlo. Lo mas antes posible.**

**Miré la puerta de reojo, sin mucho interés, cuando escuché la voz del profesor decir que comenzaría con la clase. Me fijé en mis compañeros que suspiraban resignados para ir a sus lugares.**

**La materia no tardó en dar inicio. Yo miraba mi libro de biología, viendo cada tanto a mis 'colegas'. Por mas que lo intentara, no podía dejar de escuchar al profesor hablar sobre la MITOSIS, pero me daba igual. Mi análisis a los demás me parecía primordial en aquel momento.**

**Con discreción examinaba a todos mientras tomaba mis apuntes. Nadie parecía notar el pequeño examen al que eran sometidos.**

-Señorita Haruno... ¿quiere decirme lo que acabo de explicar?- **Me pide el profesor mirándome con paciencia. Al parecer había notado cuando desvié la mirada. **–¿O le parecía mas importante observar al joven Uzumaki?- **Agrega consiguiendo que todos rieran divertidos y se volvieran a verme. Yo suspire y me puse de pié.**

-Dijo que la MITOSIS no es lo mismo que la MEIOSIS...- **Comencé a decir, para escucharlo decir "si, continúe...", cosa que hice con calma. **–La MEIOSIS es la división de las células gónadas, que consiste en que la célula madre da a 4 células hijas con la mitad de los cromosomas en cada una; mientras que la MITOSIS, es la de las células asexuales y las células hijas son idénticas a la madre. La MEIOSIS solo puede darse una vez mientras que la MITOSIS mas de una. Están la MEIOSIS I y la II. ¿Quiere que siga?- **Cuestioné dando finalizado mi pequeño discurso sobre las células eucariontes, dejando pasmado al profesor. **–Si prestaba atención, solo que miré a mi compañero porque parecía perdido...- **Expliqué aprovechándome de la pequeña observación que había alcanzado a hacer al ver a aquel tal Naruto Uzumaki perdido.**

-Bien... puede sentarse...-** Suspiró resignado el profesor, para luego dirigirse a mi sujeto experimental y preguntarle sobre sus dudas. Yo, por mi parte, sonreí satisfecha de haber vencido y me acomodé en mi sitio.**

**Las horas comenzaron a pasar, dándole fin a aquel lunes; pero no se lo había otorgado a mis preguntas, a mi necesidad de saber más y más sobre la gente a mi alrededor.**

**A medida que el día había pasado, yo tenía mas preguntas sobre todo aquello que era bizarro para mi.**

**Y me preguntaba cosas cada vez más simples ¿Por qué la gente tropezaba¿Por qué si caminaban con los ojos abiertos, caían¿Por qué tenían mala puntería¿Por qué se reían de eso¿Dónde estaba aquel quien les castigaba¿dónde?**

**Esperaba que todo pudiera aclararse un poco al día siguiente.**

**Regresé rápidamente a mi hogar, sin detenerme a pensar en lo mucho que odiaba el momento de entrar de nuevo allí. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré para tomar un cuaderno en blanco y comenzar a anotar todas las observaciones, todas mis dudas. No quería olvidarme de nada de aquello.**

**Aquel cuaderno borrador sería mi pequeño diario personal.**

**Reí ante la idea y sacudí la cabeza. Había recordado cuando Cassandra tenía uno y lo ocultaba bajo su almohada y me gritaba que no lo leyera. Como si me importara lo que pasaba por su cabeza.**

**Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, pero yo no lo notaba demasiado, o quizás no le daba mucha importancia a aquel detalle insignificante.**

**Lo que me parecía mas importante eran mis interrogantes que parecían crecer sin control, atormentándome, impidiéndome dormir algunas noches.**

**¿Por qué un grupo de chicas se sentía atraída por el típico joven popular, amante del deporte, capitán del equipo del colegio¿Por qué ellos se portaban de manera egocéntrica¿Tanto necesitaban tener gente a su alrededor?**

**¿Por qué los chicos listos del curso, se portaban de manera torpe, atolondrada y tímida¿Qué diferencia había entre ellos y el popular del curso, que, a mi parecer, era mas torpe y ridículo?**

**No dejaban de fastidiarme esas incógnitas. Necesitaba saber como eran los demás y cada vez que los veía, los analizaba, y necesitaba saber mas. Era tan inquietante.**

**Pensaba en aquello el jueves en la mañana, cuando alguien a mis espaldas llama mi atención consiguiendo que me sobresaltara. ¿Cómo lo había logrado¿Cómo había hecho para acercarse sin que **_**YO**_** lo notara?**

-¿Te molesta si me siento?- **Preguntó aquella voz, consiguiendo que yo girara la cabeza rápidamente, para toparme con aquella inquietante, misteriosa, calculadora y profunda mirada negra, que siempre me observaban atentamente.**

* * *

**N/A:** Acá les dejo el 3er capitulo de mi historia!! ... qué les pareció!? gusto?? )... dejen reviews no sean personas malosas eh!!

gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores!! nombraria a quienes... O.o pero tendria que tar tudiando xD así que me despido!! suerte!! )

**_MaeryxPunkgirl_****  
**


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Remember to Breathe**

Un nuevo comienzo

**Lo observé callada. A esa distancia, podía ver claramente el color azul que rodeaba esas pupilas que me examinaban. El cabello negro como la noche caía de manera desordenada sobre su rostro y hombros. La camisa blanca del uniforme, se ceñía espléndidamente a su cuerpo bien formado. Parpadee una vez, cegada por aquella perfección. Sentí un enorme deseo de tocarlo, pero temía acabar con el encanto que lo rodeaba.**

-¿Te molesta?- **Insistió al ver que no respondía, sacándome de mi estado de trance. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y suspiré. ¡Era ridículo¿Qué me había pasado? Solté un extenso suspiro y me acomodé en mi lugar.**

-Como quieras...- **Fue lo único que le respondí y volví la vista a la ventana. Desgraciado. Me había apartado de mis pensamientos. Tomé aire y me fijé en el exterior. Las preguntas volvían a mi acosándome, mareándome, consiguiendo que me desesperara, que me sintiera atrapada por mis propias dudas. Acorralada.**

**Otra interrogación se había hecho presente en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía esa fuerza que me atraía a él¿Qué tenía él en particular que me hacía notarlo, destacarlo entre los demás, siempre?**

**Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente. Quería disipar un momento mis incógnitas, necesitaba distenderme. Suspiré y miré la ventana. Un pequeño pájaro se había acomodado del otro lado del vidrio y lo golpeaba levemente con el pico.**

**- - - - -**

**No pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. ¿Por qué ella¿Qué se creía esa¿Se pensaba que por ser la 'chica nueva' podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana¡Por supuesto que no¿Y por qué Saskue se fijaba en ella? No era justo. Yo llevaba mas tiempo fijándome en él, por lo tanto, tenía mas derechos sobre aquel muchacho.**

**¿De qué hablarían? Podía ver como la miraba. ¡Lograba ver que la contemplaba! Y la veía... ¡Cómo si la quisiese comer¡Qué indignante¡A mi Sasuke¡Cómeme a mi!**

**¿Por qué la miraba¿Cómo hacía aquella Freak para que MI querido Sasuke se fijara en ella?**

**Ella no tenía nada de especial. Siempre nos miraba como si fuera superior. ¿Quién se creía¡Ah¡Qué fastidio!**

**Si. Ella siempre mirándonos de aquella manera superada. Era como si fuésemos unos animales de granja, unos pequeños babuinos con los que se divertía jugando, analizándolos.**

**¡Cómo la odiaba! Odiaba aquella superioridad con la que nos miraba. Y ahora... Sasuke. ¿Por qué Sasuke, MI chico? No... no lo permitiría.**

**Suspiré con molestia y me acerqué con paso decidido. La dejaría en ridículo frente a él, y nunca más se volvería a interesar en ella. Si... era perfecto.**

**Me detuve a mitad de camino para meditar bien mi plan. ¿Qué haría? Esa Sakura parecía una chica peligrosa. ¿Hacía bien en meterme con ella? Se que no, pero... ¿Me importaba acaso si era o no peligrosa? Me encargaría de que Sasuke no volviera a interesarse en ella.**

-Sasuke.- **Lo llamé con un tono de voz suave y dulce, capaz de hacer voltear a cualquier chico con una sonrisa de 'ganador'.** –Sasuke.- I**nsistí al ver que no respondía. Al escuchar un "mmh?" de su parte sonreí. Al menos me había respondido. ¡Era la primera vez que me respondía¡Ah, Sasuke... te adoro tanto! **–Veo que ya conoces a la chica nueva...- Comenté con fingida amabilidad, para luego seguir. –Pero... ¿Sabes acerca de sus preferencias?- **Cuestioné mordiéndome el labio para disimular mi sonrisa de malicia. Estaba tentada a carcajearme allí mismo, con solo imaginarme la expresión de asco que pondría mi príncipe, y la cara de tristeza de esa ilusa cuando él se fuera de su lado.** –¿Sabias? Todos dicen que es Homosexual. Y puedo probártelo. El martes pasado la vimos observando a una de las chicas mientras nos cambiábamos para ir a deportes. ¡AH! Ya no podemos cambiarnos tranquilas. Ninguna de las chicas quiere ir a esa clase por culpa de la chica nueva...- **Agregué para luego esperar por la reacción de Sasuke, la cual nunca llegó**. –Mmh... ¿Sasuke?- **Lo llamé para luego tocarle el hombro. ¡Dios, era tan musculoso¡Tan atlético!**

-¿Qué¿Me hablaste?... no escuché lo que dijiste.- **Musitó él con aparente tranquilidad luego de volverse a verme, con su mirada oscura y arrebatadora.** –Bueno, no importa. Seguro no era importante.- **Agregó con calma, volviéndose a ver a la chica nueva, por lo que bufé molesta y me fui a mi sitio con paso fuerte.**

**¿Por qué¿Por qué ella y no yo¿Por qué Sakura Haruno¿Qué tenía de especial?**

**¡Ella era rara, yo normal¡No parecía interesarle nada Sasuke, yo lo adoro¡Ella era una perdedora, yo no!**

**¡AH¡La odio¡Y, por mas que me esforzara, no podía arruinarla¿Por qué Sasuke solo se fijaba en ella¡Qué injusto!**

**- - - - -**

**Qué extraño. Por alguna razón, que sobrepasaba mi entendimiento, Sakura Haruno era todo un misterio para mi.**

**No se asemejaba a las demás. Ella se ubicaba en otra categoría.**

**Era... ¿Cómo podría decirlo... especial? Pero... ¡Eso era una estupidez¿Qué tendría esa chiquilla de singular?**

**¿Me estaba dejando llevar, como mis compañeros, por la novedad¿Tan bajo había caído? Debería darme una tunda a mi mismo por el rumbo que tomaban mis consideraciones.**

**Yo nunca me igualaría a ellos. O mejor dicho, ellos nunca podrían siquiera llegarme a los talones. Son todos una manada de idiotas inútiles.**

**¿Es que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con esta gente¿Me estaba sensibilizando? Suspiré con pesadez. Debería organizar mis prioridades. Sería una vergüenza que alguien descubriera el sendero de mis pensamientos. Era una fortuna que nadie tuviese la capacidad de leer la mente aquí. ¿Me estaría volviendo humano? Me hice esa pregunta retórica, riéndome mentalmente.**

**Volví a reír para mis adentros y espiré el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, para luego volverme a mirar a mi compañera de banco. Algo me decía que me mantuviera alerta estando cerca suyo. Que debía cuidarme.**

**Pero... ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene ella de peligroso para mi integridad? Solo parece una chica distante. Inocente, a diferencia de las demás. Como si esta fuera la primera vez que veía el mundo que la rodeaba.**

**Como sea... Algo me decía que no debía confiarme. Mi instinto nunca me engañaba. Era... ¿Cómo decirlo¿Un sexto sentido? Da igual.**

**Examiné bien a mi acompañante. La piel se veía levemente bronceada, como producto de haber estado días enteros bajo el sol, aunque parecía de tez clara. El cabello ¿rosa? se sujetaba en una cola de caballo ajustada, llegando a pasar los hombros a pesar de estar recogido, permitiendo que algunos mechones rebeldes se soltaran y cayeran sobre su rostro. Las mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono carmesí, al igual que su nariz, a causa del frío de aquella estación del año. La mirada perdida en el frente. Sus labios, claros, se encontraban pálidos, a causa de la presión que hacía entre ellos, impidiendo que allí la sangre circulara con libertad.**

**Bajé la mirada a la madera del pupitre y me fijé en sus manos. Sus dedos eran largos y finos. Su piel... se veía suave y brillante, aunque no pareciera recibir los mismos cuidados que cualquier otra joven le daría.**

**Momento... ¿Por qué me estaba fijando tanto en ella? Sacudí la cabeza con fastidio y miré al frente.**

**Ella era una amenaza. Algo me advertía sobre ella. Tenía que cuidarme.**

**Recién ahora recordaba, y comprendía una frase que me había dicho mi padre hace tiempo.**

**_Todas las mujeres se asemejan a una rosa. Pero... todas las rosas tienen espinas._**

**¿Tendría algo que ver con esta sensación de vértigo, de peligro¿Estaba conectado con mi constante estado de alerta?**

**Lo averiguaría a su debido tiempo.**

**- - - - -**

**Me estaba mirando. ¿Por qué¿Qué me veía? Lo miré de reojo con discreción. Había detenido sus ojos en mis manos. Suspiré y bajé la mirada también. Mis dedos estaban presionados en el pupitre. No me había dado cuenta de la fuerza que ejercía hasta que vi que mis dedos perdían color.**

**Cerré los ojos y me relajé. Libré la tensión que ejercía sobre el pupitre y dejé que mis brazos descansaran sobre este.**

**¿Por qué este chico... Sasuke me estaba observando¿Cómo había hecho el para acercarse sin que yo lo notara¿Cómo sucedió para que se aproximara violando mis defensas?**

**Me sorprendí al notar que mis interrogantes anteriores habían desaparecido, para ser reemplazados por estos nuevos. Suspiré y me giré para observarlo.**

**Era extraño. No parecía un chico normal, no si había logrado arrimarse así.**

**Sentía como cada uno de los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban, como el pelo de un felino cuando siente el peligro. Debía permanecer alerta. No podía bajar la guardia.**

**Giré la cabeza cuando escuche al profesor de literatura entrar pidiendo orden. Todos corrieron a sus sitios y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.**

-Bien...- **Musitó el hombre de edad, para luego callar a todos y dar el típico saludo de los buenos días. **–Veamos... vamos a comenzar una actividad grupal. Así que quiero que se pongan en parejas... pueden elegirla a su gusto...- **Balbuceó mirando unas fotocopias que sacaba de su maletín.**

**Rápidamente varios escogieron a su pareja. Al ver que ni yo ni el sujeto de mis interrogantes nos habíamos movido ni dicho palabra nos miró.**

-¿Ustedes¿A quien van a elegir?- **Inquirió saber el anciano con calma.**

**Solté un bufido molesta y me tape los oídos al escuchar a mis compañeras gritar emocionadas.**

-¡¡Sasuke¡¡Elígeme a mi!!- **Pedía una levantándose repentinamente para girar a mirar a mi compañero de banco.**

-¡No¡A mi Sasuke!- **Gritaba otra con emoción, para luego ser seguida por mas 'fans' de mi colega.**

-¡Orden!- **Exclamó el profesor consiguiendo que todos se callaran y se volviesen a verlo. Él tomó aire calmándose y se volvió de nuevo a mirarnos.**

-Quiero que mi compañera de trabajo sea Sakura Haruno...- **Respondió el azabachado junto a mí.**

-Sasuke Uchiha...- **Acoté yo al mismo tiempo que el decía mi nombre, para luego quedarme viéndolo sorprendida ignorando los quejidos de mis compañeras. ¿Quería ser mi compañero?**

**Esto sería interesante. Aprovecharía para librarme de mis incógnitas con respecto a este misterioso chico.**

* * *

**N/A: **Holas!! como estan!? nuevo capitulo!! P jajaja lamento la demora xD pero gracias por la paciencia P... espero les guste este capitlo!! P gracias a todas/os por sus reviews!!

Informo que el cap 5 va a demorarse un poco o.ò xq toy escribiendolo todavia(inner maeryx: deci la verdad!! recien lo empezas!!) u.u... bien bien no puedo mentirles xDD )...

nos vemos!!!

**_MaeryxPunkgirl_****  
**


End file.
